minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Stella
Stella is a main character, leader of Champion City and Jesse's "rival" (determinant). She first appeared in "Hero in Residence" and is voiced by Ashley Albert. Overview Appearance Stella has platinum blonde hair (possibly bleached), tan skin, black eyebrows, olive eyes, black shoes, an earpiece, and different outfits as mentioned after. In "Hero in Residence", she also wore a long purple dress. In "[[Giant Consequences|'Giant Consequences']]", she wore her business armor, the design being purple and gray stripes. In "[[Jailhouse Block|'Jailhouse Block']]", she wears a black associate outfit with purple patches on her shoulders. Personality Stella is a rude person who pretends to be nice and is unfair to the people who work for her. As mentioned by Petra, she's "manipulative" and "pretty fond of herself." However, Jesse and Petra find out that she wants to be just like them. Her actions in "Giant Consequences" reveal that she is highly ambitious, believing that the world runs on power. She is also an ungrateful person, choosing to side with Romeo, even though Jesse saved her. If the player chooses to do so, she has been shown to not care for animals, as shown when she orders a bodyguard to throw a puppy in "Hero in Residence" and hit Lluna in "Giant Consequences". However, Stella can be kind at times and promises to backup Jesse from Romeo if Jesse treats her well and allows her to join his/her team. Stella will have a complete change of heart if treated well, being much kinder and less rude; even promising to be a better person to Lluna if Jesse chose for her to keep her llama. Quotes Items *Miss Butter (Formerly) *Cobblestone (Formerly) *Stick (Formerly) *Book Appearances *"Hero in Residence" *"Giant Consequences" *"Jailhouse Block" *"Above and Beyond" Trivia * Stella wears a different outfit every episode she appears in. *It was confirmed by Eric Stirpe that both Stella and Lluna's names are a confirmed reference to the book "Stellaluna". http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/166232513626/stella-and-lluna-stellalluna-stellaluna-is **Both names are also associated with the night; Stellar (Stella) being the stars and Lunar (Lluna) being the moon. *It is most likely that Stella bleached her hair blonde, evident by her black eyebrows. **That would make her the second character in the game to change the color of their hair, the first being TheDiamondMinecart. *When Stella says "That's right, puppies for everyone!" in "Hero in Residence", it's a reference to one of the yellow Minecraft title screen texts: "Yay, puppies for everyone!". *If Jesse let Stella join the group in "Jailhouse Block", Stella will admit to Jesse that she used to have a weird obsession with them. Gallery Stella Champion City.jpg|Stella in Champion City with Rodrigo and another guard. There's a good girl.png Jesse Leader of beacontown And my sworn Rival.png Untitled1.png|Stella talking to Jesse and Petra. Wait is this about oh petra Oh Swettie no.png I made trades for treasure.png Stella's-reaction-HIR.png|Stella reacting to Romeo's Gauntlet glowing for the first time Stella offering Jesse a puppy.png You want to become my champion.png Stella role playing as Petra.png IMG_7379.PNG|Stella roleplaying as Petra (determinant). IMG 7376.PNG|Stella in her treasure hall (determinant). S2 Ep2 Key Art.jpg|Stella with Jack, Radar, Lluna, Lukas, and Jesse in the "Giant Consequences" key art. Stella Ep2.png|Stella finding Lluna in "Giant Consequences". Suprise Suprise it's you..png IMG_6898.PNG|Stella after noticing that the moon is stuck. Jack looking at Stella.png IMG_7334.JPG|Stella wearing her business armor. Stella with the gang.jpg|Stella along with Jesse, Petra, Jack, "Vos", Radar, and Lluna in the Icy Palace of Despair. And smashing That clock..png Going to be me..png Stella if Jesse leave her stuck in the ice.png IMG_0619.PNG|Stella stuck in ice (determinant). Stella grinning.png Stella-GC.jpg|Stella in her business armor. StellaandAdmin.PNG|Stella with Romeo, but telling Jesse she appreciates him/her saving her (determinant). Stella Ep3.png|Stella in "Jailhouse Block". IMG_6879.PNG|Stella talking to the Warden. Horizon33_30-10-2017_41-10-21.jpg|Stella teasing Jesse. Horizon33 23-10-2017 34-43-19.jpg|Stella talking to Jesse. Stella in Zombie Mine.png Stella and Lluna.png Capture d’écran 2017-11-14 à 21.42.53.png|Stella joining the group. (determinant). Stella and Lluna in the Zombie Mines.png Oh no....png Horizon33 18-12-2017 12-39-19.jpg|Stella seeing Champion City being blown up (determinant). Horizon33_18-12-2017_38-38-19.jpg|Stella looking at destroyed Champion City (determinant). AaB Screenshot.jpg|Stella with Axel, Olivia, and Romeo. StellaAAB.jpg Stella thinking something.png Why the heck you take that clothes.png Horizon33_19-12-2017_35-17-15.jpg|Stella shaking Jesse's hand (determinant). Horizon33_20-12-2017_53-21-0.jpg|Stella and Lluna in "Above and Beyond". Horizon33 20-12-2017 39-55-12.jpg|Stella talking to Jesse, Petra, Nurm and Lluna (determinant). Horizon33 20-12-2017 59-53-12.jpg|Stella talking to Jesse (determinant). Horizon33_20-12-2017_31-25-13.jpg|Stella facepalming (determinant). Horizon33_20-12-2017_34-26-13.jpg|Stella walking home to rebuild Champion City (determinant). Stellaprison.png|Unused model of Stella in a "Guest" outfit. References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Pet Owners Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Former Antagonists